


Dragons war

by Vermillion2005



Category: SubZero (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermillion2005/pseuds/Vermillion2005
Summary: Your are a 3 year prince from a  neighboring nation to The Crimson clan and The Azure clan. To stop the war between both of the clans they made a treaty with the clans. The only thing they had to give to the clans was you. Now you have to learn to love your new family discovering your new family and yourself as a dragon.
Relationships: Clove & Kyro (SubZero), Kharis/Nouren (SubZero)
Kudos: 8





	Dragons war

**Author's Note:**

> Love Subzero and I can’t wait for season 2 to come out and It’s my fanfic so I hope y’all like it.

Chapter 1: Giving up a Child 

The Emerald clan have been at war with the Crimson clan and Azure clan, but when they joined forces my kingdom was falling apart. The king and queen have to make peace with the clans at a meeting.

"Meeting location"

"Kirra POV"

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!!!" King Stannis yells at me. I look back at him with disdain. The war should just be over already, I think. Queen Hera stands up and slams her hands onto the table, shaking it profusely. "You've destroyed villages, burned crops, killed Hundreds..no THOUSANDS of men, and dare to ask for our only son!? You must be out of your damn mind!"I stand and look down at her. 

"Either you *give* your son or we'll destroy everything that's left. We'll stop at nothing, *your majesty*" Tears come to Queen Hera's eyes and she turns to her husband. "Alright, fine. We'll bring Y/N to the gates this evening. I hate to say it...but you have my word." His voice is filled with sadness but he said exactly what I'd like to hear. A smirk crept across my lips. We've won. 

"Stannis POV"

"Crimson clan gates"

" PLEASE, PAPA" (Y/n) starts crying hanging on to me. I put down on the ground we're a few guards were waiting at the gate to let in (Y/n). " I stay with you and mama!!!" He started crying hard. I hug (Y/n) and say" Listen son I know that you don't understand what going on but you to do this and we will get you back someday and always remember you are a Emerald Dragon be a brave man." my wife came and hugged (Y/n)" I love you so much (Y/n). You'll always be my baby boy," she said bursting into tears." I wove you to mama."Said starting to calm down. A few of my guards take his bags to the castle. We get on our horses and leave. I look behind me as (Y/n) is leaving to the Crimson castle then the gates and I say to myself "I will get my son back."

Next chapter......


End file.
